herofandomcom-20200223-history
Cameron Tucker
Cameron Scott "Cam" Tucker is a protagonist from the TV series "Modern Family". He is Mitchell's husband and the adoptive father of Lily. Biography Before The Show Cameron is born on February 29, 1972 to Merle and Barb Tucker in Missouri. He has three siblings including Pameron "Pam". He grew up in the family's farm, taking care of livestock he refers to as his brothers & sisters. Many of Cam's anecdotes come from his life in the farm, including the usual tornadoes, and the animals. His first crush was a straight guy named Bo Johnson who is also from Missouri ("Farm Strong"). When he was 10, Cam's Halloween was traumatized when his friend Timmy blamed him for the entire bucket of candies that he took. This caused Cam to wet himself in front of the other kids and got chased around dressed as Quasimodo ("Halloween"). Cameron was also an achiever as a child on a wide range of fields, starting with winning Cutest Baby at the 1974 Jasper County Fair. He also won awards on music, sports, art show, a science fair, and a chili cook-off ("Lifetime Supply"). Adept in football, Cam was a starting offensive lineman at the University of Illinois3 ("Coal Digger"). Shortly after the death of Princess Diana, Cam went out on one date with Pepper. They remained friends and Cam would eventually meet Mitchell in one of his charades parties. They bonded after Cam was the only one able to guess Mitchell acting out 'Casablanca' ("Come Fly With Me"). Cameron was a music teacher before adopting Lily and deciding to become a stay-at-home dad. He would later teach music again as a substitute teacher for Mr. Namagachi at Luke and Manny's school ("The Butler's Escape"). Personality Cameron has a very big personality and a flare for theatricals. His bubbly outgoing personality contrasts to Mitch's uptight manner. Their opposite dispositions often lead to hilarity and them being at odds with one another. Cam is shown to have a big heart, with an uncontrollable desire to help anyone or anything that may seemingly need help, even at the cost of his time with His family, much to Mitchell's dismay. Cam fosters many unusual hobbies such as collecting antique fountain pens, being adept in Japanese flower arrangement, filming home movies, and clowning at children's parties. Growing up as an overachiever in many fields, Cam Tends to enjoy being the center of attention, and is seen to be emotionally sensitive and unable to handle especially criticisms concerning his figures and his talents. In "Farm Strong" his sister Pam admits that the whole family thinks he is the fragile one (the "Cam" of the family) and is not tough enough to handle bad news. After the rest of Mitchell's family reluctantly agrees, Cam breaks down and locks himself in the bathroom. Gallery Allinmodernfamily.png|Cameron Tucker in "Family Guy" Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Modern Family Heroes Category:Male Category:Spouses Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Parents Category:Nurturer Category:Arrogant Category:Egomaniacs Category:Comedy Heroes